Alex Hardy Adopted
by Hibernia12
Summary: This is a sequel to The Hardy Boy's Brother, which you can find on my It tells of how Alex is adopted and how his parents
1. Chapter 1

**AN: THIS IS A PREQUEL TO THE HARDY BOY'S BROTHER. **

The Hampton family and the Hardy family went camping every year on Independence Day. Usually the week of Independence Day. And this year was no exception except now the Hampton's had a son named Alexander or Alex for short.

Frank and Joe were absolutely in love with the baby. Joe was 11 and Frank was 12. But if you hang around with the Hardy's, trouble and danger are never too far behind.

It started out as a great holiday. They all went to Prospect Lake Park in Massachusetts. (A real place by the way). Frank and Joe were so excited. The 3 hour long car ride there didn't phase them much as they arrived a few hours after the Hampton's.

The campsite was big and spacious. Big enough for two hyperactive children that's for sure. The Hampton's were across the lane from them.

"Laura! Fenton!" Called Elliot Hampton as he came to greet them, "it's so good to see you again!" They hugged.

"Good to see you too Elliot. Where's Hannah?" Asked Fenton.

"Oh she's just getting Alex. And where are Frank and Joey?" Elliot said.

"We're right here uncle Elliot!" Joe called from behind the Hardy's camper.

"Oh there you are! I didn't recognize you. You've gotten so big!"

Frank and Joe both blushed. "Well I'm gonna be 13 in a few months uncle Elliot." Frank said proudly.

Just then Hannah Hampton came walking up to them with baby Alex cradled in her arms.

"Hey guys!" She called

"Hannah! So great to see you. And here is little Alex!" Laura said embracing Hannah. Alex started making little gaggle noises with his mouth.

Frank and Joe ran over and started playing with Alex. Hannah put her son down in a playpen and went to help the Hardy's set up their camper. They all agreed on a campfire at the Hampton's site for dinner.

please review and tell me thin you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: here is chapter 2. Sorry for the long waits. I have stories coming out of my ears. Haha. So if I don't update for a while, it means I have been writing other ideas down and updating my other big stories. **

**I was writing this while watching the biggest loser with my parents so it might be a little weird near the end. Lol. **

**I don't own the hardy boys. Enjoy. **

"Hold still so that I can bandage it." Laura said to Frank who had just fell and cut his calf on a sharp rock. He didn't cry but it hurt a lot.

"Okay, but no touching." He whined.

"Honey I have to touch it to clean it. Now hold still." Laura said softly but firmly. Frank was still.

"How did you fall son?" Asked Fenton.

"I was walking along the trail between here and the outhouses and a branch came out of nowhere and tripped me. I almost hit my head on a rock in front of me but I caught myself." Frank explained.

Fenton rubbed his chin thoughtfully. This was the third "accident" in the three days they had been camping. First, Elliot had almost been crushed by a falling four foot thick log. Upon investigation, it had been tied to the above tree and cut loose when Elliot was walking underneath it.

Then Joey had almost drowned in the lake while swimming. Fenton had saved him in time but Joey had said that someone was grabbing his ankle and pulling him under.

Then Frank had almost had his head bashed in. Someone must have stuck out a tree limb to trip him.

"Laura, could I chat with you for a minute?" Fenton asked.

"Sure honey. Run along now Frank, and be careful. What is it?"

"I think someone is after me." He said grimly.

"Who?" Laura asked not freaking out.

"I don't know yet. But don't tell anyone else."

"Don't tell anyone else what?" Elliot called from behind them, with Hannah in tow.

"Sorry, I should tell you. As you know I am a private investigator. Well, I think one of my old enemies is out to get me. And that is the cause of these so called 'accidents'." Fenton explained.

"What do you want us to do?" Elliot asked.

"Well, you could keep an eye on Frank and Joe when I'm not around, and you could keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Fenton suggested.

"Okay. Don't worry Fenton. We won't freak out." Hannah said reassuring him that they wouldn't panic about it.

"Thank you. And maybe it will give me time to figure out who it is." Fenton said thankful that he had good friends to count on.

Just then Alex started crying and Joe and Frank came running.

"Alex is crying auntie Hannah." Joe said right away.

"Alright I'm coming." She said as she followed the boys.

A few minutes later a scream pierced the air, followed by yells from the boys. The other adults went running, Elliot in the lead. When they arrived, they found Hannah, with Alex in her arms, Frank and Joe all staring wide eyed at the forest.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" Elliot asked. She just pointed to the forest and that's when they saw the men with guns.

About ten men with guns had surrounded the campsite. They had picked the right time to do it. Mid afternoon when everyone was at the beach. They closed in and Hannah and the boys went to the others. Fenton and Elliot put their wives and children behind them.

"Who are you! What do you want?" Fenton demanded.

"You know what we want Fenton." Said a silky voice from behind the line of armed men.

"Shane Trackas? Wha... What is this?" Fenton stammered.

"You know what this is Fenton. You ruined my life!" He shouted at them approaching.

"Fenton, who is that?" Elliot asked.

"It's an old colleague from the NYPD a long time ago. He was caught stealing drugs from the evidence room. I was the one who caught him." Fenton explained.

Fenton looked at the others. Laura was hugging Frank and Joe, Hannah was cradling Alex to her chest, and Elliot had an arm around Hannah. Fenton turned back to Shane.

"What do you want?" He asked again.

"You know." Shane said once again.

"No. I don't. Care to enlighten me."

"I want you to suffer for your wrong doings! I want to rip your heart out piece by piece!" He yelled at him, "starting with your sons."

"NO! I won't let you!" Cried Laura.

"Oh I will Mrs. Hardy. And I will make Fenton watch."

Fenton had been silent. He didn't want his sons hurt. He didn't want anyone hurt. So he decided to try and reason.

"It's me you want hurt. So hurt me. Just don't hurt my family and friends."

"Hmm, let me think on that, um, no." He said sarcastically.

Frank and Joe had been watching in fear. Their mom was hugging them tight. Their dad was in a tight situation. The Hamilton's were scared and confused. Alex was sleeping and Frank envied him. When the guy, Shane, said that he was going to hurt Frank and Joe, Frank had almost fainted. And Joe had started to cry.

"Okay boys. Lets get started." Shane ordered his men.

**AN: cliffhanger! Haha. That's mean. But I will update sooner cuz I feel mean. Lol. Please tell me how it is. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: here's the next chapter. Just warning you now, this chapter is very sad. And it gets kinda scary for younger kids. So I will change the rating. **

**Anyway, enjoy and please tell me how it is going. :) **

Joe was so scared. After Shane had said "let's get started" his men had wrenched Frank and Joe from their mom's arms and dragged separately. The Hardy's were all held separately. Only the Hamilton's were left.

"Well we don't need you anymore." He said coldly. He nodded to his men.

Hannah, with Alex, and Elliot were dragged to the trailer and shoved inside. Shane locked the door and since it was a non pop up trailer, the walls were hard.

"Let's have a fire shall we." Shane smirked.

"NO!" Fenton shouted. Shane got a can of gasoline, poured it onto and around the trailer and took out a lighter.

He smiled evilly and put the lit lighter to the gasoline. The trailer was engulfed in flames. The Hardy's could hear Hannah screaming from inside. They could see Elliot banging on the little window.

It gave way, but it was too small to fit Hannah or Elliot. So Hannah looked over at the Hardy's horrified expressions and communicated to Frank with her eyes. Frank wrenched free and went below the window. Hannah handed Alex out the window and Frank gently took him.

"Take care of him!" She screamed out the window.

"We will!" Laura yelled back tears falling freely.

Within a half an hour, the trailer and all that was in it was charred. The Hamilton's were gone. And only Alex was left. Laura wept freely and Frank and Joe just hugged each other. Alex was in Laura's arms.

"You monster!" Frank shouted at Shane. He ran and tackled Shane to the ground. Shane, taken by surprise, was on the ground being beaten up by a 12 year old.

"Get off me you brat!" He yelled. One of his men brought the flailing boy off of his boss. Both Frank and Joe were dragged to a van and Fenton and Laura followed if only to be with their sons.

"Now, did that hurt Fenton? I bet it did. But now you know what it's like to have friends ripped from you in a matter of minutes." He scowled.

Fenton barely restrained himself from turning and walloping the traitor in the face and call him names that would get him slapped. He simply scowled. Shane smiled evilly.

Frank and Joe were shoved into the van, and Fenton and Laura were hustled into a car. Shane went in the van with the boys much to Fenton's objection. The doors shut and the boys cowered in a corner. They were very frightened.

"Now boys, you do understand that I will kill you eventually. But first I get to have some fun." He said merely to intimidate them. Joe whimpered and Frank put his arms around his brother. "And I'm going to start now." He said grabbing Frank and pulling him away from Joe. He shoved Frank to the back of the van, and then grabbed Joe's wrists and chained him to the wall of the van

Shane then pulled Frank in front of him and began to beat the tar out of him. Blow after blow was dealt to Frank's face and body. Joe thrashed around in his bonds screaming at this bad man to stop!

Finally they stopped, and Shane let Frank collapse to the floor of the van. He then released Joe and he immediately went to his brother's side.

"Frank! Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"Mph." Frank mumbled because his mouth was so cut up, he couldn't talk properly.

Both boys were dragged out of the van and into a small, one-room building. The boys missed their parents and were scared, not knowing what would happen to them at the hands of this madman.

**AN: sorry if it scared you. I read it and it scared me a bit. Please tell me what to write next. I have horrible writers block. Thanks! R&R. **


End file.
